


Själens Skrubbsår（灵魂的伤口）

by TwoStoryTown



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonsense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown
Summary: 阿萨德爱情之路的九曲十八弯（不是）
Relationships: Assad/Carl Mørck
Kudos: 2





	Själens Skrubbsår（灵魂的伤口）

**Author's Note:**

> 是某天晚上意识模糊又睡不着的产物，因此很短且没什么情节可言，要什么没什么，神叨且强行装逼  
> 某种意义上是受到了被喜欢的专业毒打的事实因此痛并快乐下的启发（。）

  
他本以为这份爱会被他埋藏在心底，直至他找到一个无论来自哪儿的姑娘，顺理成章去结婚生子，最后在生命的尽头伴随他一同消失在无尽的黑暗中。然而他错了，这份爱在不知不觉地，微弱地燃烧过后狠狠地，尖锐而利落地贯穿了他。它无声无息地闯进他的生活而不求回报，在每一个孤单度过的夜晚进入他的梦中给予他背德的幻想，在他低落时给予他安慰，在他满怀激情时给他泼上一桶冷水，把他丢到这对关系里事实上从未有过进展的起始点。  
他自觉有些荒唐地想过，对方是否正在试图用这份感情把他咬碎，吞噬他在这段关系中迟早会变得破碎不堪的灵魂。但是这又如何？他仔细而讽刺地思考，这就是他的一生所爱，他在为他爱的人而活着，一旦看向对方的目光拒绝移开，他便再也不会惧怕冲入火海。  
在承认不下同性关系合法化的文化背景下他自认倒霉，更别说一个离过婚的伴侣确实是厄运的代表。他想象着那张冷冰冰的脸在他面前失控高潮，在满足完自己的欲望过后对那之前的想法不屑一顾，甚至厌恶。  
但不是这样，他告诉自己，不该是这样。对方在气愤地猛力推开自己时他感觉自己的即将撕裂，灵魂被划开一道没有不会流血的沟壑。一边感叹着事情终将迎来结束，无须为了自己的信念和面对的现实作无谓的抗争，一边被刺猬的武器攻击得千疮百孔，那只手在胸口上的触感犹如被神祗庇佑，在北欧寒风的吹拂下他却没法保存哪怕一丁点的温度。这也不无道理，毕竟他所敬仰的存在在他触上跪毯的一刻给了他亮光与希望，却无情地拒绝了他的请求，他想要付出和获得的爱，他的一切。上帝在创世之初先创造了动词，再创造了名词，也许由此导致爱和思念大多数时候都因为失去寄托而变得过于飘渺虚无。  
如果可以，他想彻底地拥有Carl，想让自己出现在对方的梦境，那些得掀开酒精的浓雾，像夜色般温柔地给予对方安慰或快感的梦境。但一个自由得没有温度的灵魂凭什么归他所有？虽然在他的国家这合理合法，正常不过，要是对方是个寻常的姑娘，他大可把她封禁在家独享她眼里的空寂和成熟的身体。但Carl不一样，他独一无二，保护着他的不是那些他唾弃的宗教经书和神灵，是他自己，是璀璨的漫天星辰，宇宙尽头如巷陌交错纵横的时间，落在肩头上的雪花，每天笼罩着唤醒他的太阳。  
他得接受Carl并不是照进他生命中的光，对方也从未想过如此，就像从来没有考虑过在Assad的时间线上留一笔用指尖划开细沙然后任由着被黄昏的微风吹过的痕迹，而是他需要让自己的光芒融化对方内心的冰层，它被他的前妻和继子筑得坚实厚重，终年封冻。  
“但是爱一个人不应该就要让他知道吗，Assad？直率如你又为什么一直没有说过呢。”Carl躺在床上，把被单缠绕上大腿，然后直视着Assad的眼睛。  
“我很长时间都没法过我自己那关，去融入这个国家的习惯。”Assad半撒着谎，把缠在身上的Carl往怀里抱得更近了些，“我无时无刻不在怀疑我的感情，像是每一个决定都会把我灼伤之后带我落入自我封闭的牢狱。”  
“而现在呢？”Carl昏昏沉沉地问。  
“直到我觉得与其让它继续燃烧着，不如拼一把去试点别的。”  
“然后？”  
“我得到了这个世界上最迷人的火光。”  
“我以为这会让你痛苦，Assad。”  
“这确实发生过。”无论是因为Carl还是因为他自己，“它像冰锥那样刺进来。”但留下的是烧灼一般的感觉，缓慢剧烈至刻骨铭心。  
“抱歉…”  
“但我心甘情愿。”Assad轻柔地回答，声音就像清澈深邃的湖面上舞动的阳光。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目取自瑞典乐队Mando Diao新专首单  
> 蛮多迪奥，瑞典之光（）  
> “上帝先创造动词，后创造名词”一概念来自《哈扎尔辞典》


End file.
